Project Morphiverse: Phase 1: A new Era, A New Attitude
by Creator of the Morphiverse
Summary: A whole Power Rangers Story based off of Escalation. The first part of the Morphiverse Trilogy. i rated it M due to the extreme and intense actions seen here. Kyutama Quest is where 3 fighters from 2050 go back in time to form an alliance with them and 9 other rangers and their allies. Kamen Rider Gamer has High School Kids going through an escalating fight for their own world.


Pitch-Like story here: You have been warned! Original Copy Here Power Rangers Kyutama Quest

Concept:

Short version: The Big Kid power Rangers. It'll be rated TV-PG (and even TV-14 in some episodes, but since it'll air on Netflix, Ratings don't matter, until Hulu, or Amazon want a piece of that Pie then Worry about the Ratings). This'll be presented as 2 Parts known as acts (not super seasons anymore) both acts shall act as 1 whole season. Trust me continuity freaks will have a nerdgasm from all the treats Saban and Toei will give them. But if you're upset about a linked continuity, complain about this later.

Characters:

Jonathan (21, Red Kyutama Ranger, British, brown hair) cocky, hot-headed, and selfish, but learns the truth of being a leader. He has crazy hair, a thick British accent and dresses like a biker boy (complete with red tank top under a leather jacket and King Arthur's army pin on his jacket.) He also loves Doctor Who along with idealized high school comedies.

Lum ((turned 18 a day before the tournament begins) Green, east Asian, aspie, refers herself in the 3rd person) arrogant, prideful, but has to deal with threats she just can't win all the time. She wears a green crop top and denim short shorts, but sometimes uses spells to turn her into a ninja. She has short black hair, average breasts, and a beam katakana along with other ninja-ish weapons. She is also the sex symbol of the series, she even fought a monster using her beam katana only in her shiny green bikini.

Jack "Taison" Barney (19, Yellow, boxer/meal maker, African-American) smart as he is bulletproof, but still has to deal with teasing and downright abuse (being a black guy in a white neighborhood). He wears a Miami Heat outfit with a Miami yellow hoodie and grey sweats, he sometimes wears a yellow tank top and karate pants. He's a chef too, which'll be disclosed later too.

Davis and Henry (both 23, Caucasian (from Dubai) and Russian, Blue and Black) dealt with discrimination, and can be comical, but grow up from bullies to downright heroes (like bulk and Skull over 6 years, but in just 88 days). Human form: Davis is in punk attire with a blue hair on his right eye with an otherwise short blonde hair, and various (fake) band badges on his jacket, like the Nimrod Trio, Sphinxes and Bones, Deck of Cards, etc. Henry is also in punk attire but he has a more muscular body and a more presentable outfit. He also smokes cigarettes from time to time, usually frowned upon by his ranger buddies in future episodes. Later in the second half they both become their alien/robot selves forever.

Sylva (18, Silver, complete MTF, pansexual) and Goldman (robot (no human form)). Sylva wants to date a Power Ranger (Has the hots for Katie, but not in robot form), but realizes that sometimes love comes from actual traits other than specific self-serving qualities, and Goldman has to learn empathy, sympathy, and human emotion. Sylva has smaller breasts than her other 2 female rangers. She wears a jacket inspired by Zhane from Power Rangers in Space with short silvery hair, and likes model kits, everything from Gunpla to Ferrari to even pre-MMPR megazords with her favorite being Great Icarus who she inspired from her late dad who lost his life due to a transphobic stalker who wanted to find him over her former love (Sage) turning into a female.

Dan and Katie (Dan's voice is similar to Time Force's Quantum Ranger (the dude's 20, wears some shirts with slightly offensive content) and his conand Katie's human hair is pink much like Nadira (but with the addition of girly shirts featuring the likeness of Namco girls in bikinis and sometimes undergarments)), they love each other, but must realize that Katie's just a robot and not a replacement for Dan's high school sweetheart (whose name is Abigail (but chose the name Katie based off of her rumored twin sister), who is out of his life, possibly kidnapped by an unknown, jealous stalker (Later to revealed to be dead). They like playing M-Rated games with each other, and they think the more blood, gore, sex, and cursing, the better.

Gennai: (original Purple/Violet Kyutama Ranger, 300): who helped the Rangers in secret by defeating Jaeger and a couple of monsters, will play a bigger role in Act II. Other than that he serves as Andros' subconscious.

Andros: (Purple/Violet Ranger, legacy Ranger): the team's mentor and commander, the more the Rangers learn, he holds their hands less often. Yet, he has nostalgia troubles over the other more popular Rangers, who have done much less according to him (like Jason and Tommy) despite him destroying Zordon, defending KO-35 from evil forces before he knew of the, "In Space Rangers", leading his own set of Rangers. He now has facial hair and commander attire. He has a man's version of Karone's Shirt from in Space when she tricked them into the Astro Megaship.

Superior Commander Billy: (a figure who only appears as a hologram or voice throughout both acts) is a minor character who appears as a way to introduce Hector (13-14, human-Aquitian hybrid, Cyan Ranger, voice more Aquitian, but appearance more human), an ultra hyper, autistic character who wants all the attention he can get. However, he needs to realize that in order to be a Ranger he needs to know that there's a time and place for everything, but he could hurt himself or others in more ways than one. Give him some discipline every time he does wrong. He likes to find out the world of Power Rangers all across time and the universe. He even has comics like early copies of Morphenomenal Comics and other vintage Henshin Hero Comics.

Athena is the daughter of Zordon (changing hair from purple, green, blue, pink, and red (sound familiar?) episode to episode. She also has a Princess Serenity style dress, and she has very thick lips with heavy lipstick. Also she's the Alpha surrogate, but plays out in Professor Hart's style (as in a screen view until midway into Act II, then she returns and essentially is the Ninjor of the team, only appearing when the Rangers REALLY need her. Her giant mode costume is a mix of Dischordia's dress form's body and Impostra's head. She also has a very shiny diamond style, to top it off her face can change from purple (default mode), blue ((cold) and more far range attacks) and her final mode red ((Fire) with close range and he has a beam sword painted purple along with a a finisher with red fire)

Phoenix Knight'll be explained in Act II, but the villains (The Machine Empire from Zeo, only more powerful, and no one knows they've been revived by a being known as, "L", and going by the name NEO Machine Empire (to match their higher level of technology)) need to be explained now, Rito is recruited for the first half of Act I, but replaced by Mech Goldar who is even less productive other than the 4 generals trolling when they send down a monster and of course, comic relief. Archerina makes monster grow with laser arrows, Gasket, becomes psychically connected to Jaeger Eriedrone but after they separate, he becomes comic relief, save for the occasional mission with Goldar. Scorpina (Who's robots parts will be explained in the overall season finale, "Heaven or Hell" (May have to take a look at Kyuranger scans from now until late December to see how the finale should go, gotta beat Saban to the punch, since Saban's probably going to Screw up Super Ninja Steel like they did with Super MegaRatingsTrapForce) is the brains of the empire, but she can also be a formidable fighter, she just wasn't programmed like that. "L" will become important later and we all know who he's going to be, but it's the way he'll be executed that only I know. Scorpio (same name in Sentai) will serve the same purpose as he did in the Sentai along with his 2 hired hitmen.

Places:

Tournament Planet: an upside down mountain, with a a stadium that can change settings based on the better fighter's choice

Kyutama Research Center, the command center of the season. Outside the same as Sentai, inside very much a ship and crew with Lt. Stone saying hi every chance he gets.

"Machine Empire Castle": same as Kyuranger.

Namco Place: the Rangers' down time area much like the juice bar but more video gaming, live entertainment (for teens and young adults), and sodas/sweets. It's essentially a under 21 bar for with no alcohol, only sodas, water, and juices.

The galactic senate: heavy CG (any level CG money can buy) resembles cylinder like, 20 level room with 5 seats each.

Soundtrack:

Kyutama Quest (opening) - Ron Wasserman

Fighting Spirit! -Ron Wasserman

Burning Red Ranger - Ron Wasserman

Half-Chef, Half Boxer - Taison + Child Choir

Fighter from Hell - Lum (English and Japanese)

Princess - Lum (English and Japanese)

Go Violet Dragon - Ron Wasserman

Knight of 10,000 Years - Ron Wasserman

Save the World (VR Troopers song, only raw) - ?

Go Go Power Rangers (2012 version + tweaks to make it more Kyutama Quest friendly) - Ron Wasserman

Villains among Villains - Duet for anyone who can do slow paced songs

Bye, Bye, Stupid Machines (Based of Tenga Bye Bye, only with the word hell and/or damn used a couple of times, plus aimed at the Neo Machine Empire) - Ron Wasserman

Kyutama Quest (instrumental, ending)

Malicious Warfare - ? (Ending (Jessie's Return Arc), Slower song featuring Jaeger, Scorpio, Jessie, and Cree (in the shadows for many episodes until her Debut), "L" is in robes join in too)

Anything else:

This'll be a tribute to, "In Space"/the post-Zordon era. With a healthy mix of Wasserman/rock tunes (I'd like him to sing the theme song, with the Go Go Power Rangers Part subtly yet included like the PR:iS theme (also don't make it a carbon copy, please?)) and orchestral tunes. While you're at it, get the old voice acting band back together (Yes they're old, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't try). You could find a just as good replacement for Rito, because after the first arc, He ceases to be relevant. everything else will be explained as it goes...

In the year 2020; a war was beginning

Only 9 can save the world, and prevent a galactic takeover…

Song Starts here:

Guitar solo. With "Go" appearing with every other 2 beats

In a new battle we must fight to win,

A hero will always take the victory!

Without heroes,

Our world'll fall into the hands of the villains!

This'll stop once we get the 88 Crystals

Oh the many obstacles in our way!

It's time for a Kyutama Quest!

The War will Never end!

Let's Join our hands and fight!

And a new Battle appears every other Day!

Power Rangers! Don't Cry Kids!

Power Rangers! Boys become men!

Power Rangers! An old Story ends Tomorrow!

Power Rangers! A new Story Begins Today!

*Same pattern from the beginning as the song*

The United Alliance of Evil is back.

Darkness looms the land!

The rangers are back,

And are back in Action!

88 crystals throughout the galaxies,

Time to fight this new evil!

It's time for a Kyutama Quest!

The War will Never end!

Let's Join our jump, roar, and burn!

The Battle for our Galaxies continues!

Power Rangers! Don't Run Away!

Power Rangers! Battle with all your courage, oh yeah!

Power Rangers! Our greatest conflict will start here!

Power Rangers! We don't even know the resoluuuuuuution!

Power Rangers! Don't Cry Kids!

Power Rangers! Boys become men!

Power Rangers! An old Story ends Tomorrow!

Power Rangers! A new Story Begins Today!

Narrator: In the year 2050, a war has begun.

Lum: If you think my reign for Galactic Overlord is over, think again…

*Lum take off her ninja garb for more casual clothing*

Lum: My final technique has just begun.

*Takes off shirt and sweats.*

Narrator: After an embarrassing loss for Jonathan, he starts a mission to kill his competition's descendants.

But little did they, they were in an age of the Neo Machine empire.

Jonathan: 2020: what did I just do?

Taison: Got ourselves into a world where history can be screwed up.

Narrator: The Neo Machine Empire has themselves new generals.

Jaeger: The Power Rangers will become my juiciest target I can get yet.

Jessie: Death is imminent for all of you!

Scorpio: Must. Find. Stinger!

"L" : Who says our machines were just organisms. I have big plans!

Narrator: 9 Heroes and legendary crystals called Kyutamas have to find 79 Kyutama Crystals in just 88 days.

Scorpina: First, chip, battery, now for a super deal, how 'bout a Kyutama Crystal for luck!

Narrator: Little do they know that there's more users than meets the eye.

Jonathan: It's morphin' time!

Andros: Didn't think I'd become a Power Ranger again, didja?

Narrator: Relationships will be destroyed, tragedy, and sacrifices will happen.

Henry: Gennai nooooo!

Narrator: I hope you know the phrase Go Go Power Rangers.

*Assorted Fight scenes both Sentai and Power Rangers played to the 1995 Go Go Power Rangers theme or Duke Nukem's theme (Whatever they can get the rights to better)*

Narrator: Saban and Toei present Power Rangers like you've never seen it before.

Davis: Playing games with a prisoner is the last thing you want to do!

Jonathan: 3 vs 2, piece o' cake!

Narrator: Power Rangers Kyutama Quest, Fridays on these streaming platforms!

This ain't your little cousin's Power Rangers

Jonathan: *Punching Jaeger* You son of a…..

Narrator: From Hasbro and Toei

Kamen Rider Gamer

*Cyber Riders:

Ex-Aid = Adam/Cyber Rider X-Treme(.exe); Strong and strategic, but very Selfish and impulsive. Brown Hair, Red and white checkered jacket, Jeans and fake bands shirts. caucasian

Brave = Erik/Cyber Rider Knight(.exe); Smart and helpful, yet Antisocial, and a social reject when he does try to socialize. (Black) Blue based Steve Jobs wardrobe.

Snipe = BJ/Cyber Rider Snipe(.exe); the popular kid, but very Vegeta/Wolverine like in Fights and battle plans (also very Prideful). Leather Jackets, emo style hair, and usual biker gear. (caucasian)

Lazer = Peter/Cyber Rider Racer(.exe); The oldest of the Five original riders (20 years), yet gets violent really quickly if he sees trouble (using Tommy Oliver's trademark Hi-yaing). Red jacket, outfit very similar to Accel From W, and he has ringo starr glasses..

Genm = Cyrus/Cyber Rider Beta(.exe) caucasian antisocial and a secretly insane, yet he got reasonable later in the series. Very classy clothes outside of school (tuxedos and suits), but daytime It could be anything.

Para-DX = Professor Fuji/Cyber Rider Dual(.exe); 2 personalities, helpful, but it goes either way. Dark red jacket, blue tank top, and crazy brown hair. (caucasian or Hispanic)

Poppy = Poppy/Abigail/Cyber Rider Cupid(.exe); Uses sex appeal time and time again throughout the series, but shows concern if Either adam or Cyrus is in danger. (caucasian or asian, pink wardrobe, and pink hair)

Chronos = Karl Ziktor Jr./Cyber Rider Grimlord(.exe); Son of Karl Ziktor and father of Cyrus. Downright insane (more than his father) and an IQ of 500. (stays pretty much in his office then goes into a scientific room and morphs)

Ride Players = Cyber Fighters/Skug Riders

*Other Charcters:

Jennifer: Cyber Fighter leader, Very much like an Alpha 5 for the Justice Riders, and can hold her own in a battle. (long black hair, wears just about anything, but has glasses)

Billy/Graphite: Genm's top general, Using Jen's Brother's Body (something resembling Ankh from OOO) and connecting his energy to Nicole (Jen's twin sister).

Bulk and Skull; Part time Cafeteria Servers, only appearing VERY occasionally.

*The stakes start out personal (like a high school setting) then a huge company named Genm Corp (formerly Ziktor Industries from VR Troopers, changing from an Industrialist company, to among other things, but is most well known for being a Technology company) gets involved, 3 increasingly insane CEO's Team up with Maxwell Pharmaceuticals (who Genm Corp had a majority stake in, and In game advertising appears in some of their games with minute long ads in their ($60) games) a new mind control machine disguised as a New gaming system, but is actually a virus creator. Genm's spies offer weapons and power-ups to the riders, then When the new Grimlord joins the fight, He can steal their powers, and seems like a god, later becomes more evil when merged with Gigakhan..

*Neon colors dimmed by filter

*The episodes end with MMPR style credits, and clips from the first few episodes (played to the sound of Chiptune music), once the series gets darker the chiptune music episode 9 gets more serious, and things go from bad to serious (think From NES to SNES, then to downright Orchestral/Rock Opera (like red book audio) on episode 17 and onwards).

*Rider brothers teased at (W-Ghost, only to be fleshed out as DVD Specials, Some need more time to be fleshed out than others).

*Shitennou/Four Heavenly Kings/Four Dark Masters and Includes Enter from Go-Busters, Deboss from Kyoryuger, Z from ToQGer, and Lord Drakken (a clone of Tommy Oliver of unrevealed origin) with their top minions the Seven Swords of the Apocalypse teased at (and revealed in) the joint finale w/ Kyutama Quest.

*"Arcs":

1-4: Meet the riders

5-9: Power Ups + Death of a rider

10-16: 3 High school riders Vs. 2 Genm Riders

17-26: Reign of Power

*Theme: A-B-X-Y (1-24)

*something akin to this (25)

*Nothing: No credits song, black ending screen credits, logos, that's it (26)

*Blood of Many - ? (Ending, slow paced, Day of Destiny style song (played to mixed VR Troopers and Kamen Rider Gamer Clips))

Soundtrack:

A-B-X-Y (opening) - ?

Press Start to Kick Ass/Butt - Ron Wasserman

License to Fight - X-Treme/Adam

My Land - Knight/Erik + Opera Singer (tune to Zelda, Final Fantasy, and other Fantasy games)

Sorrow of War - Snipe/BJ + Opera Singer

Kamen Rider Racer - Ron Wasserman (the tune of Go Green Ranger)

Violence of a Zombie - ?

Genm - ?

Plenty of licensed songs

A-B-X-Y (instrumental, ending)

Blood of Many - ? (Ending (Reign of Power Arc), Scanning for all 8 justice riders (Clips of the episode you just saw, (even some new shots from the japanese and american footage, VR troopers Grimlord turning into Kamen Rider Grimlord, etc) with normal colors turning more and more corrupted with more red, up to the point of a blue screen and a DOS prompt)

The Narrator Should have a radio voice.

Narrator: High school, once the dream of many kids, turned into a battleground.

Cyrus: I call Mr. Skullovitch mr. Son of a…

*Adam and Cyrus laugh*

And Corporations run the world.

Newscaster: This just in a mysterious, a video game system appeared in a forest preserve.

Narrator: Then a 3rd rate kid named Adam, finds a game device known as the Game Driver.

Adam: How do you play the the damn thing?

Cyrus: You play it by putting it back before the police getcha.

Genm is giving people known as the game driver, but what they don't know can hurt them.

*High school kid gets shocked with the device and screams*

Narrator: When Adam Gets his hands on the hot new game Action Fighter, it causes him to be a Cyber Rider.

Adam: Cyber Rider X-Treme will kill you!

Billy/(Graphite's American Counterpart): I'm pretty sure the Kid doesn't know how to use the damn thing.

Narrator: Later more Cyber Riders appear and the government gets involved.

CR Knight: Nice try, but I'm the only one who can have this treasure. Hashtag Pwned.

CR Snipe: Time to show these Noobs what I'm made of.

CR Racer: Wanna see a magic trick?

Cyber Rider!

*Goes from Human to Motorcycle*

Senator: enough talk, capture any of these Cyber Riders.

Narrator: Relationships and lives are ruined

Racer: I did my best.

Adam: NOOOOOOO!

Narrator: An endless battle has begun.

Adam: I can't believe this, I hate you Cyrus!

*Various Kamen Rider Action Footage dubbed with american voices*

Narrator: Kamen Rider has gone to the world of video games.

Karl Ziktor Jr.: Brilliant, I have enough toys to play with, if only they can get them.

Narrator: kamen Rider Gamer, Every Friday on these streaming platforms.

Narrator: Time for action.

Adam: Action Fighter Twin is here, time for Double the Trouble.

Narrator: From Hasbro and Toei.

Voice 1: A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

A is for A new beginning.

B is for Battle

X is for X-treme

Y Is for Your destiny is at Stake!

Winners may not use drugs

But they Play until Death!

Heroes may recycle,

But they Trash the Villains!

This is no game anymore

Time to Wake up saaaaay-aaaaay-aaaaay...

A is for A war we can win

B is for Beating the villains

X is for New CROSSroads.

Y Is for You will Win!

*Instrumental*

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

Voice 2: X-Treme, Knight, Snipe, Racer!

Voice 1: See a boss you can't beat

We can't continue until The Ultimate KO is Set.

13 Bosses, Piece of Cake!

Winners Never Cheat

Cheaters Never win

Trolls can't camp.

but riders must Riders must Riiiiii-iiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiide

A is for A new beginning.

B is for Battle

X is for X-treme

Y Is for Your destiny is at Stake!

A-B-X-Y

A-B-X-Y

Voice 2: Beta, Dual, Cupid, 7 New Riders!

Death is Imminent

Kamen Rider Gamer, From Hasbro and Toei…

PRKQ: Act II

Basically Similar Idea as Kyutama Quest Act I, but Exploring more of The original three's backstories, Taison's inability of being a chef, being a boxer, or both. Lum's dark daddy issues in an alternate family. Jonathan's entitlement to become the best, but realizes that Defeat can be just as successful if not more than victories.

Phoenix Knight's identity will be revealed deep in the story. But Sylva turns evil out of (wanting to be male again), then has a Jekyll/Hyde complex even after she's cured. Katie changes her name to Naomi to stop Sylva from having the hots for her. Even Dan changes his name to Stinger to honor his brother. Goldar and Scorpina's Daughter, Lamy (a Mix of scorpina and has more visible metallic parts) as well as Gasket and Archerina's son, Buldont (what Buldont Jr would look like if we saw him grow up) are the new science corps of the Neo Machine Empire. They hate each other sometimes wanted to sleep together (despite being in the same basic de facto family as each other) other times. The 3 new Generals (Ivar (Who could send down army's of vehicles to anywhere he pleases), Knighttime (Who's revealed to be gay, and the main reason for turning Sylva evil), and Icebot (who got came to pieces after sometime in VR Troopers, and got a new body out of a dead escaped mutant from Time Force (named Sludgecon) and putting cyborg parts on him (putting the Icebot data in him)) will serve as the seriousness to The scientist's buffoonery. The Psycho Rangers Return, only with 4 new recruits, and voiced by the Kyutama Ranger's equivalents (e.g. Psycho Red = Jon's voice, Green = Taison voice, and Gold = Sylva's voice), They can use any character's in sentai/Power Rangers' lore that's mostly relates to their main color regardless of gender or how much the color is associated with them (like Psycho Red can turn into Jason/MMPR Red or Mad Mike (I loved that episode, so just get over it)). Later in the series, The Comedic villains from Act I return as a 3rd Party anti-villains (and no more joking around, these guys appear later in the series, and are more serious than ever. They become very sentai like, complete own theme (Bye Bye, Stupid Machines), as well as tragic backstories) even Adam Returns as sort of a sixth ranger with Shadam's armor and was willing to accept death later into the series.

Orion (in greek attire) was the universe's first Power Ranger who's power was contained in a Kyutama Crystal. He Dealt With his brother, Lokar at the dawn of the creation of first planet known as the Planet Zordon, which eventually became the Cimmerian Planet. After Orion won he ran away to leave a very young Zordon (around 16-17) as the King of Planet Zordon. Lokar hunted Orion down only to be pierced through the chest and becoming the Morphiverse's version of Satan Millenniums later.

Narrator: It's summer, never a better a time to enjoy life…

Lum: It's so amazing to enjoy my life in my favorite Shiny Bikini, haven't worn this thing in a while.

Narrator: But That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"L": Ivar, Knighttime, and Icebot, You're my new generals.

The New Generals: We only serve you Master L.

Narrator: New Monsters appear.

Kyuranger Episode 22 Monster: I'm Hungry for you Beach Bums!

Kyuranger Episode 24 Monster: Hey SuperTaro, can I Axe YOU a question.

Neo Psycho Rangers: No place to hide, No place to run. Did you think 5 Psychos were enough, How About 9?

Narrator: A tougher challenge has started.

Civilian/Power Ranger to Psycho Ranger montage.

Sylva: *in a male voice* Time for revenge Daniel, and everyone who made me suffer.

Goldman: *While Being Strangled* Oh Dear!

Narrator: The rangers must find the God Orion to defeat the Machine Empire.

Gasket Jr.: *Holding King Mondo's head* I will Finish your ambition, Grandpa.

*Fight footage from Kyuranger before the Orion Arc & Original Footage*

Narrator: With only 35 days left, The Kyutama Rangers face tougher Trials and Darker threats.

"L": *Don Armage's true form first appearance footage* The war is far from over because I am…

Narrator: Power Rangers Kyutama Quest Act II, Fridays on these streaming platforms

*Footage of a long haired man powering up with a gold aura* The war has only begun.

Jonathan's Orion Form: It's all over for you Knighttime and Icebot.

Narrator: From Hasbro and Toei...

The actual story will come soon, but in a different form than shown at the beginning.

Each Episode ends with Kamen Technologies Data Files with info on the Villains, Rangers and other Allies (e.g. Mr. Ramen,Scorpina, Jessie, Cree, Respective factions monsters, Neo Psycho Rangers, the Cyber Riders, Kyutama Rangers, etc.). Each will recycle the Digimon Info Card Idea and touch things up with scenes featuring them.

Just to give you an Idea:

Text to Speech Old Guy: Top Secret Tool: Cyber Rider X-Treme. ALL DATA UNKOWN!

Top Secret Tool: Cyber Rider Snipe. BJ wanted to start a school shooting after seeing his only Friend, Erik, turn towards the Almighty Corporation Genm to set up a game to get any and every person out of their world and make their world as if they were a god. He acquires the "Call of the Crisis" Cartridge and uses it as a Killing Simulation. he was nearly killed by Peter and his current werabouts are unknown. but is rumored to start an alliance with Erik to kill any and every Human he can gust to please the Game Master with his own gun.

Creation Code: MWHE-9207

Weaponized Number: KARO 0015

Name: Scorpio: Assassin for Hire

After an Attempt to use the Scorpion Kyutama Crystal, His brother; Stinger stole the Crystal and used the Kyutama Orange Powers for Massacring many humans as the Judge, Jury, and Executioner of the Chosen Nine. Scorpio Meets Jessie and Butch to create an alliance for the Mysterious "L". His Javelin is poison and is super lethal to any being that comes around it. It could slice a robot in half with a quick swipe. He's not very fond of his brother and hunts everyone who forms an alliance with him. EMERGENCY ALERT: The Dragon Kyutama Crystal is brought back Active! Activator's Identity is Unknown!


End file.
